Valentine Collection
by EVOLustory
Summary: Two oneshots for Valentine. First: D18 - February Fourteenth Second: 6927 - Valentine Gifts -COMPLETED- Look inside for summaries.
1. February Fourteenth

**A/N: **Happy belated Valentine's Day! I'm sorry. ^^" But please enjoy~

**Summary:** Dino wouldn't die one me. He knew. He swore on my neck, that if he were ever to die, I would too. He wouldn't die. He wouldn't let me _die_.

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**February Fourteenth**

The very first time I met him I knew he was different.

Gold locks, honey eyes, body art.

A foreigner. He's Italian.

When he set foot into the room I knew.

He had this _aroma._

He gleamed like sunlight, brilliantly.

He smiled at me, beautifully.

I grimaced. Why does he smile?

I knew then he would be trouble.

It was _intuition_.

I bit him.

I rejected him.

I ignored him.

Why does he still concern himself with me?

But surprisingly, he's _strong_.

It annoys me.

He laughs and smiles.

He trips and he's clumsy.

He can't do anything right without supervision.

Frankly, he's a _herbivore_.

It's contradicting, really.

He's a herbivore but he's also a carnivore.

Funny he calls himself my tutor.

Dino Cavallone.

He's an interesting one; _exceptional._

As time went by, I got used to his presence.

The warmth he emitted. I liked it.

When I'm near him it makes the day seem so much brighter.

He was like the sun.

No. He was the _sky_.

Later I realized that I got bored easily without his company.

Why? I'm not too sure.

But whenever he comes to visit my body feels lighter.

I feel like I could relax.

He made my heart sway in many ways.

One, his _smile_.

Then, no matter where he was, he would call me every so often.

He'd tell me about different kinds of things.

Food, animals, flowers, books, people, everything.

He'd spend hours rambling on about nonsense.

But I didn't care.

I enjoyed his voice.

Singing to no end, my favorite _song._

On New Years day.

I hadn't even noticed he had waltz into my home that evening.

I was in the kitchen, baking.

Albeit he was the one who placed the ten inch "Enzio + Hibird" cake on my table.

Strange how he was nowhere to be found but left his coat hanging on my bedroom door.

Dino Cavallone, never a smart one. _Careless_.

Now, February 14th.

The day when girls secretly stuff chocolate into boys' locker.

The day when boys secretly stuff roses and flowers into girls' locker.

The holiday the Cavallone has been looking forward the whole year,

_Valentine's Day_.

On occasions like these, Dino would come visit me from wherever he was.

Pestering me with his presence was always his priority.

Throwing flower petals at my face, accidentally stepping all over my work, losing Hibird, losing Enzio.

Yes, he was _trouble_.

Even more when he left for Italy a while ago and didn't contact me ever since.

Troublesome herbivore might have even got himself killed.

It pisses me off just thinking about it.

If there is anyone in this world that shall kill him, it would be me.

He was prey_, mine_.

But everything will be fine.

I knew.

Dino wouldn't die one me.

He knew.

He swore on my neck, that if he were ever to die, I would too.

He wouldn't die.

He wouldn't let me _die_.

So tonight I'm sitting here, waiting.

The clock will strike twelve in ten minutes.

He will make it for Valentine's Day.

Seven minutes.

There's no worry, he'll call me soon.

Five minutes.

I've got my cell phone in hand.

Three minutes.

I'm fidgeting in my chair.

Two minutes.

I wasn't fidgeting because I was worried. But rather because I was excited.

One minute.

…

Thirty seconds.

He'll make it. He will.

Twenty seconds.

Ten seconds.

Five seconds.

Three. Two. _One_.

I'll keep my eyes closed.

I'll secure my phone in my hands.

I'll breathe and think.

So… He was late.

He had better not die.

I'm still _waiting_.

It doesn't matter if he's a little late.

So why are my eyes starting to water?

Why are my hands shaking?

I tell myself to be assured.

I tell myself to wait.

Nonetheless, my eyes are _raining_.

It had already been ten minutes since twelve.

Tick, tock, tick, tock…

Still no ring tone to shatter the quietness in the room.

Nonetheless, I'm still waiting.

Sticky.

I can't open my eyes.

They're glued shut with _tears._

I abandon my chair by itself, alone in the room.

I walk to my bedroom.

I lay on my bed.

I press my hands onto my face.

Don't think.

Just sleep.

Forget about everything and _dream_.

I'll drown myself in delusions.

Eventually I'll fall into slumber.

Sleepsleepsleepsleepsleepslee—

_Riiiing_..._ Riiiing_...

Ring?

Riiing… Riiiing…

No…

It's my phone.

It's ringing, it is.

I forced my eyes open.

I run to my phone.

I pick up, _Hello_?

_Kyoya…! How are you?_

His voice, I want to hear more.

…_You're late, Herbivore._

_I'm sorry, Kyoya…Were you crying? Did you miss me?_

Did he know? How?

_I'll bite you. To death._

_Haha. Will you be my Valentine, Kyoya?_

With lips stretching across my face, I _grin_.

* * *

And there you have it! 8DDD

Kinda rushed it at 10pm yesterday night, but-

REVIEW! CC:


	2. Valentine Gifts

**A/N: **YAAAY~ 6927~~ =3= Kissy kissy, I love this pairing. Fufu, SPOTLIGHT! MUKURO!

**Summary: **You had your back turned against me. You were walking down a road. Further, further, and further. I couldn't catch up to you. You only kept walking _away_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't won the characters, Amano Akira does.

* * *

**Valentine Gifts**

Roses, chocolate, stuffed animals.

It doesn't matter.

No matter what you present me with, I won't _change_.

Day after day.

Night after night.

You come into my room, why?

What will you gain from doing _this_?

At school, you appear out of thin air.

You appear in front of me.

You smile. Smirk.

Then you _disappear_.

Even when I sleep, you're there.

You smile, laugh.

You watch me, quietly.

I don't _understand_.

When I'm out at a friend's place, away from home, away from you, I play.

I come back; I find gifts on my bed.

You were here, _Mukuro_.

On rainy days, I see sunny days.

I don't feel the rain.

I don't see the rain.

I don't hear the rain.

You make me believe those days are sunny.

Should I be thanking you?

Even if I'm being _stalked_?

Almost everywhere I go, you're there.

You make me afraid, cautious.

When I think you're not there, you are.

When I think you are, you're not.

Mukuro, you make me _paranoid_.

You look at me gently, but are you really?

Is what you want actually my body?

Do you want to possess me?

I don't want to be _possessed_.

I ask why you do this to me.

You say you care about me; you want to look after me.

If you care then why do you make me feel restless?

Do you not know that I'm _scared_?

For a while you decrease the visits and presents.

I know you still come, just not often.

But I feel _relieved_.

Slowly I become rather uncomfortable.

Not that you keep watching me.

But that you're not watching me.

You make me think, _Is he really not here? Or is he actually hiding?_

Since then you never came out.

I never saw you, your face.

You wouldn't show up.

So I went to find _you_.

I called your name, looked for you face.

Behind bushes, inside trees, rooftops, you weren't there.

Soon I became tired.

You weren't anywhere.

I gave up, it was _impossible_.

After a week, I still couldn't find you.

Where could you be hiding?

I would wonder if something had happened to you.

I kept thinking about you.

You were the only thing on my _mind_.

One day, Gokudera saw me wandering the town.

He helped me search, in vain.

As days went by, I became more and more _nervous_.

One night I dreamt, of you.

You had your back turned against me.

You were walking down a road.

Farther, farther, and farther.

I couldn't catch up to you.

You only kept walking _away_.

Afterwards, I would have the same dream every night.

Always down the road.

Always failing to catch you.

The only thing that changed was the background.

Last time was a town.

This time was a forest.

Next time will be _different_.

For ten days, I dreamed.

Town, forest, shopping mall, school, park, party, castle, library, Paris, on an island.

All sorts of different places.

Why do I keep having this _dream_?

Today was the fourteenth day.

It was strange, this morning, I dreamed:

I was chasing after Mukuro on the long road.

We were surrounded with cute round pink creatures.

Big eyes, long tail, no legs, no arms.

Pink. Cute. _Innocent_.

I ran, faster, even faster.

Panting, I reached out, trying to grasp the tall body through my thin fingers.

Didn't, no matter how close I get, I couldn't touch him.

I slowed down, stopped.

Breathing heavily I crouched _down_.

I pushed my body up, stared.

Mukuro… He's different.

He's holding onto something.

What was it?

I forced my legs to run, _chase_.

Why was Mukuro different?

It was small, yes.

I need to find him, catch him.

I can't let him go.

Call it worry, I don't care.

I want to see his _face_.

Pant, pant, pant.

Just a bit more.

Closer, I need to get closer.

I don't want to lose him, I can't.

I need to know why.

Faster, faster, _hurry_!

Dark, the sun was setting.

The pink creatures are getting lesser and lesser.

When the sun sets and all the pink things go away, I'll wake.

Mukuro, he's getting dim.

No, no, _MUKURO!_

I screamed his _name_.

My voice reached him, he heard.

He halted and stood there, unmoving.

Once more, I called his name, hear me.

He heard, again.

He turned slowly, faced _me_.

Our eyes lock, I waited.

His face softened into a tender smile.

Slowly, I walked.

He waited, smiling, stretched his hand to me.

My heart thumped, once, twice.

Faster, I _ran_.

Closing the distance between us, I stretched, too.

Mukuro, he made me feel uncomfortable, bothered.

But then, deep inside, my heart raced.

Adrenaline pushed me faster, excited.

I was excited, _happy_.

Finally, our fingers touched, lightly.

I took hold of his hand, held.

I pulled his hand back, pushed myself closer, and stumbled.

I stumbled.

Worst time fore being useless, I lost hold.

He let my hand go, didn't pull me _back_.

_Wait, don't go! _My words trembled, echoed.

One step, two steps, he backed away.

_M-Mukuro…! _Still smiling, he raised a finger onto his lips.

_What…?_ He waved, rested his eyes and faded away.

_Disappeared_.

And now, I'm awake.

Sitting on my bed, confused.

What was the meaning?

Why was Mukuro different?

I _pondered_.

Noon, lunch.

Having eaten my meal I stalked out the back door.

It was a fine day for a stroll.

The breeze caressed my cheeks, reddened.

I clamped my warm hands on my cheeks, _warm_.

Rustled, behind the tree.

Something, someone was there.

I stiffened, _Should I take a look?_

I crept around the tree, saw.

I saw a small round box. Picked it up.

Lifted the _lid_.

I peered inside the box.

There was an equally round, pink colored animal in there, sparkling.

After moment of déjà vu, I remembered.

The pink creature from my dream.

It was Mukuro, I can feel it.

I fastened my feet onto the ground and stood up, _abruptly_.

_Mukuro! Where are you!_ I pleaded, demanded.

Nothing, no response.

Why? I knew he was the one that left this here.

Why won't he come out?

I concentrated, felt.

He's gone, _again_.

I brought the box back up into my room.

I studied the sparkling figure, pretty.

I set the thing aside, picked up the card that was stuck to the bottom of the box.

It read, _Fufu, hello. How's my little tuna fish doing~_

_Are you well? Have anything happened? Kufufu. _

_As you may have noticed, I cannot be with you for awhile…_

_But regardless, I will still be watching over you. Have you also realized? _

_Fufu, my little tuna fish is so smart~ _

_Even if you miss me, you needn't come find me._

_I'll be back in action soon, be prepared._

_Your one true love, Mukuro_

_P.S. Happy Valentine's Day, I love you~_

Where is he?

Why can't I find him?

Why doesn't he tell me?

Mukuro, how can I have a happy Valentine's Day when I don't have a valentine?

Did you expect me to spend Valentine's alone?

I'll take the gift, but how come after this long you haven't realized?

What I really want is proper time with you, _together_.

* * *

Well, wow. I wonder why this one was longer than the D18 one... O_O"

But whatever, I liked writing this one just as much~

And you know what I'm gonna say next? Fufu, that's right, **_review_** please~

Thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
